Dijimos para siempre
by Solci12
Summary: dicen que cuando estas al borde de la muerte ve toda tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos, bueno, esta es la historia de la vida de Joe Jonas y Hayley  Williams
1. Prólogo

"Dijimos para siempre…pero para siempre es demasiado tiempo"

Prólogo  
A veces juramos un futuro junto a alguien sin tener en cuenta que el destino nos tiene algo preparado; pensábamos pasar nuestra vida juntos, llegar hasta nuestra vejez despertando el uno junto del otro… *pero no contábamos con lo que nos tenía preparado el destino…  
*Todo empezó el día en que Joe y Hayley habían tomado el tren para dirigirse a su casa sin siquiera imaginarse lo que les esperaba.


	2. capitulo 1: sin el amor de mi vida

Capitulo 1: sin el amor de mi vida

El día había sido igual que todos los demás, cansado y un poco desgastante pero, como siempre, al final del día a Joe y a Hayley les alegraba el poder estar juntos, habían tomado el tren rumbo a su casa en España. Joe estaba como siempre abrazando a Hayley mientras ella le comentaba lo estresante del trabajo.  
-En serio, Joe, es que ¿no comprendes lo estresante que llega a ser trabajar ahí?- preguntó Hayley un poco exasperada al ver que Joe no le hacía mucho caso, pero él estaba como siempre embobado admirándola, ya que, para él, cuando Hayley estaba con él, todo era perfecto.  
-Hayley, tú querías entrar a trabajar ahí- dijo Joe dándole un beso a Hayley en la mejilla- tú quisiste dedicarte a eso y si es lo que tú quieres deberías disfrutarlo, si no lo disfrutas entonces mejor renuncia, seguro habrá algo mejor para ti, amor mío- dijo sonriente Joe  
Hayley se deshizo fácilmente del agarre de Joe, se paro y se dirigió a la puerta, ya que se había dado cuenta que faltaba por pasar un puente para llegar a su destino.  
El tren entró al puente, y al segundo siguiente se apago la luz al mismo tiempo en que dejo de funcionar el tren, Joe me abrazo y me pego muy bruscamente hacia él, busco mis labios con la poca luz que había y me beso lo mas apasionadamente que pudo hacerlo, tenía demasiado miedo, no sabía que pasaba y mucho menos lo que pasaría. En ese momento lo único que alcance a ver fue como algo atravesaba el techo del tren.

Cuando desperté estaba en una cama muy incómoda llena de cables una enfermera se acerco a mí, y yo le pregunté:  
- ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Qué son estos cables?, ¿Donde está Hayley?-me empecé a alterar con la última pregunta, necesitaba al amor de mi vida junto a mí, lo más cerca posible.

- Tranquilícese por favor, usted está muy delicado, pero respondiendo a sus preguntas: está en un hospital, los cables son debido a que esta delicado y ¿Quién es Hayley?- me respondió muy amablemente.  
- Hayley es el amor de mi vida estaba conmigo en el tren, yo la estaba abrazando, no podría perderla, moriría sin ella - empezaron a salir unas lagrimas de mis ojos del solo pensar en eso.  
- ¿Me la podrías describir físicamente? Así te podré ayudar-  
- Si, es pelirroja, algo baja de estatura, es hermosa, con ojos color verde obscuro; ese tipo de ojos que te hipnotizan de solo verlos un segundo-  
- Ya sé de quién hablas - la enfermera puso una cara de felicidad, supongo que era por la muestra de mucho amor hacia mi Hayley, pero, después puso una cara que parecía muy triste.  
- ¿Y?.. ¿Dónde está?- dije, más que contento de que supiera de quién estaba hablando.  
- Espera, mejor llamare a la doctora para que te revise y que ella te diga que pasó con ella - salió caminando, bueno, más bien parecía que trotaba para que yo no le preguntara nada.

Al pasar de unos minutos llegó una doctora la cual empezó a revisarme, cuando acabó sólo anotó algo en una tabla, la doctora estaba apunto de salir cuando yo le dije:  
- ¿Nadie me va a decir que pasó con Hayley? - volvieron a salir lágrimas de mis ojos pero estas eran más fuertes, la doctora volteó a verme y se acerco a mí se sentó en la cama con una cara muy fea como para dar noticias buenas  
-¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
- Joe  
- Mira Joe…- la doctora se tomo un minuto en acomodar sus ideas - en el accidente del tren ustedes estaban en el vagón mas perjudicado y tu tuviste la oportunidad de sobrevivir pero lamentablemente Hayley y varias personas más no sobrevivieron al accidente tratamos de hacer todo lo posible pero no logramos mucho-  
- No puede ser posible, Hayley no pudo haberme dejado aquí… solo, ¡no!- las lágrimas eran imparables se me corto la voz por tan solo imaginar a mi Hayley… sin vida, y luego me empecé a alterar y a gritar - no es posible, usted me está engañando Hayley esta vi…- se me corto la voz al tratar de decir eso pero fue imposible continuar- Salga de aquí por favor- dije tratando de controlarme.  
La doctora me hizo caso y salió lo más rápido posible.  
- No puedo seguir viviendo si Hayley no está a mi lado. Jamás será igual, ya mis padres se fueron ahora el amor de mi vida se fue, ya no tengo a nadie en este mundo, ¿para que seguir viviendo?, no puedo seguir viviendo, ya no más- cerré los ojos y quede en un profundo sueño el cual hizo que en ese momento perdiera las esperanzas para seguir viviendo, que perdiera la oportunidad, que lograra lo que quise, dejar de vivir si el amor de mi vida no estaba más junto a mí .  
La doctora volvió a entrar a la habitación de Joe, cuando vio que el electrocardiógrafo marcaba el descanso profundo de su corazón, llamó a varios enfermeros más para que la ayudaran, pero no pudieron hacer nada, Joe ya había decidido su destino. 


	3. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: ¿Quién eres?

Estaba caminando por un lugar desconocido, metida en mis preguntas sobre ese lugar, parecía un parque, comencé a caminar, cundo vi a un chico apoyado en el regazo de un árbol abrazando sus piernas, parecía que estaba llorando, me acerque a el y le pregunte:  
-¿Por qué lloras?- el chico no contestó, se limito a hacer un simple-mmm…-.  
-¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió para que te pongas a llorar?-el chico de cabellera negra alzó la vista hacia mí y vi sus hermosos ojos cafés con un contorno rojo por el llanto, las lagrimas se encontraban por toda su cara y algunas otras lagrimas se acumulaban de nuevo en sus ojos, me era tan conocido, sentí un dolor al verlo así, me senté junto a él- ¿qué te pasó que hace que estés así?  
-no recuerdo como era el amor de mi vida- esa chica era increíblemente bella, su cabello pelirrojo la hace resaltar sus hermosos ojos verde y mucho más-ni siquiera sé donde estoy- esa hermosa vos hizo que mis tímpanos se derritieran por escuchar tan linda música pero una punzada es lo que le dio a mi corazón.  
-¿necesitas saber cómo era para no llorar?- le pregunte al tener tanto tiempo libre para poder ayudarlo.  
-si es posible…si-dijo sacando una pequeña sonrisa que lleno de alegría a todo mi ser.  
-bien, pero primero debería de saber tu nombre…-le pregunte discretamente  
-me llamo Joe, ¿y tu?-pregunto tímidamente  
-me llamo Hayley…  
-¿Hayley?-se quedo pensando un momento-asi es como recuerdo que se llamaba..  
-¿Quién?  
-el amor de mi vida

Flashback

Estaba caminando por el parque cuando escuché un llanto y vi a una persona sentada bajo un árbol abrazada de sus piernas.  
- ¿Por qué lloras?- le pregunté, intentaba ver su rostro pero no podía  
-¿Qué te puso así?- le pregunté de nuevo al ver que no recibía contestación alguna.  
-porque el amor de mi vida me engaño- contestó y su voz fue como música para mis oídos aunque noté la tristeza en ella, me senté junto a ella- yo lo amaba y él...rompió mi corazón  
-no mereces estar así por la persona que te hizo eso- le dije intentando consolarla, no podía seguir escuchándola tan triste, sin siquiera conocerla, una característica de mi es no poder ver, ni leer, ni escuchar historias, películas o libros tristes o dramáticos.  
- tal vez él no era el amor de tu vida, tal vez fue una prueba más que la vida te puso antes de encontrar al verdadero amor- dije sonriendo, algo en ella me llamaba la atención, tal vez sea esa hermosa cabellera rojizo como el fuego o el simple hecho de escucharla llorar hizo captar mi atención, y entonces alzó su rostro hacia mí, era el rostro más angelical que había visto, con unos ojos entre color verde y color miel tan hermosos que al verlos quede hipnotizado , tuvo que pasar su mano lentamente frente a mis ojos para que le prestara atención.  
-¿estás bien?- me dijo al ver que reaccione  
-si disculpa es que tienes unos ojos muy hermosos- le dije sin pensar lo que decía  
-¿intentas coquetear conmigo?-dijo entrecerrando los ojos y dando un perfil de furia  
-NO, por favor, que cosas piensas de mi si apenas sé lo que te ocurre como para coquetear contigo…-ya no sabía que decir para no tuviera esa tonta idea  
-Jajaja-se empezó a carcajear  
-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- le pregunte al principio de mi frustración porque no paraba de reír aunque se ve más hermosa cuando ríe que cuando llora  
-es…que…tuviste…que…ver…tu…cara…se…notaba…el…miedo…en…tus…ojos-intento decirme mientras se frotaba la panza por el dolor de las carcajadas.  
-bueno… yo creo que ya estas mejor, así que yo me voy-termine de decir y comencé a levantarme para irme de su lado  
-espera- grito al ya haberse calmado y verme un poco lejos, se levanto y corrió hacia mi-no me has dicho ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
-aah, me llamo Joe, y ¿tu?  
-el mío es Hayley  
-es un bonito nombre-dije con cortesía

Fin del Flashback


End file.
